Jitters
by ffdude73
Summary: Barry has cold feet before his wedding to Iris so he goes to see an old friend. What revelations will this lead to and what does the future hold for our heroes. Entry for the Milmaverse Fanfiction


_Hey all_ _this is responding to Karry Master's First Karry Challenge that was posted on the Facebook page. You can find that page here "Fanfiction Millma Verse Page" and I highly recommend the Karry stories on her account here. Prompt is Barry having a panic attack before his wedding to Iris._

 _Earth 1-S.T.A.R. Labs_

"What am I doing?" asked the fastest man alive to no one in particular as he was the only one in .R. Labs at the time. Barry knew it was only cold feet and all he really needed to do was talk to someone but he didn't know who. Iris was obviously out of the question as was Joe. Caitlin was a possibility as was Cisco but he didn't want to bother Cait and Cisco can occasionally be a tad immature at times and this was definitely not a time for that. As for Oliver, Barry knew that matters of the heart were about the only thing Green Arrow was worse at than Barry. Unless it had to do with love scorned archers. Then Barry realized who he needed to speak to. Rushing into his suit and into the speed lab he opened a portal to where he needed to go.

 _Earth 38-Apartment of Kara Danvers_

Barry was hoping she'd be home when he portaled into her apartment but he couldn't find her. Only knowing so much about this earth he decided to try the D.E.O. as they would be able to contact her. On his way there however he noticed a car speeding away from a bank as a security guard emptied his pistol into the fleeing vehicle but to no avail. Figuring it'd only take a few moments to stop these guys Barry quickly sped around the vehicle pulling the robbers out as he went before he had them all tied up for the cops.

"I'm not used to being beaten to a crime but thanks for the help Flash." Barry heard her voice and looked up as she glided to the ground. Barry couldn't help but smile as she walked up and embraced him in a hug. "Good to see you Kara" he whispered knowing only she could hear.

"You too Barry" was Kara's reply fast enough she knew only he'd understand. It was during their last meeting that the two had figured out this way to communicate with each other that no one else aside from other speedsters and Kara's cousin would be able to comprehend.

"So what are you doing in National City? Doesn't Central have enough bank robbers" asked Supergirl.

"I actually came for your help, I was on my way to find you when I came across these guys Is there somewhere we can go to discuss something?" asked The Flash. Supergirl nodded and motioned for Flash to follow her as she took to the sky. Barry knew they were going to her apartment but had to keep up appearances.

"So is this about the wedding invitation?" asked Kara. "I meant to send it in but I didn't know whether to mark a plus 1 and if so who I'd take but I promise I'll be there." Barry chuckled at her rambling thinking it was kinda cute when she got worked up like this but then remembered why he came.

"Actually it is about the wedding but not the invitation. I'm getting cold feet and I really have no one else to talk to on my earth that would understand except so I figured I'd come see you. Plus I kinda missed you too. We all have."

Kara was touched by the last part even though she found herself feeling slightly perturbed by the last part. Sure it was nice her knew Earth-1 friends missed her but it would've been even nicer if it had been just Barry who missed her. She knew she had to put these feelings for the Scarlett Speedster aside ever since they first met but now, just like then she can't. Sure they had been easy to ignore when she had Mon-El and then the pain of losing him but now she had nothing to keep her mind off the CSI especially when he was in front of her. Besides what had he said about cold feet? Maybe his relationship with Iris wasn't as strong as she thought. She knew they had problems in the past but thought they worked through them. No she told herself, he came here as a friend looking for help with Iris not to run away from her.

"Sounds to me like what you need is some doughnuts. C'mon lets go find some and we'll talk this out" was all Kara could say. Barry never one to turn down doughnuts happily agreed and followed her out the door.

"So what seems to be the problem" asked Kara as she downed her third bearclaw.

"I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling that Iris and I aren't meant to be. I mean I barely saved her from Savitar last year. What if the next Big Bad is stronger than that and I can't save her? Maybe she's better off without me."

"Don't say that. You and Iris are perfect together" responded Kara.

"Are we? I mean to most people we're practically siblings, we fought for half of last year over her involvement with the team and to top it off this year while I was gone she made herself team leader when there's like three other people who are freaking doctors on the team. Plus once I get back she starts this whole "We are The Flash" kick and it's really getting annoying. I think that's why Wally doesn't come around much anymore" Barry rambled.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Slow down. This doesn't sound like Iris." Kara said ignoring how cute she found Barry to be when he was rambling like this.

"I know. That's why it doesn't feel like I should marry her. I mean can you fall out of love?"

Kara thought for a moment and could barely believe what she said "I don't know about falling out of love but on Krypton we had a saying "Galarth Tuo Zamora Intu Allach" It means "Only you know you and you're beloved are meant to be." Look Barry this probably isn't the what you came here to hear but maybe if you're not one hundred percent sure about you two then maybe you should delay the wedding until you are." Kara stared at him barely comprehending what she said and hoping it wasn't for entirely selfish reasons.

Barry thought about this and said "Maybe you're right. I should be sure about Iris before I commit to her. Thank you Kara, you have no idea how much you helped me. I should get back now." Standing they gave each other a hug and Barry placed a quick peck on her cheek and he sped off making sure no one saw. Kara stood there still feeling the energy from his lightning and the warmth of his kiss. She hoped he'd make the right decision, whether it meant marrying Iris or not. And if not what else could that mean? Deciding not to dwell on what ifs she started the walk back to her apartment.

 _Earth-1 Allen Apartment_

Barry knew Iris was in their room and normally would just walk in but giving the scope of what he was about to do felt that knocking would be best.

"Come in" called a surprised Iris as she wasn't sure who would knock on her bedroom door. She thought she heard Barry zoom in but know thought maybe it was Wally or Jessie. She was semi shocked when her fiancé walked through the door.

"Ya know Barry we've been sleeping together for almost a year. You don't need to nock to come in our bedroom." Iris chuckled at her own joke then noticed Barry's face. He seemed worried or nervous "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" asked Barry. Iris nodded not sure how to take this in thinking at first something happened to a member of her team.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine. But we need to talk. I just got back from seeing Kara and I was thinking maybe we need to postpone the wedding for a little bit. I just need to be sure of everything beforehand."

"" _Be sure of everything?"_ Weren't you sure of everything when you proposed? Or what about when you went into the speedforce leaving me to take care of this city and the team? Or did _she_ just tell you that you should be sure" Iris was practically yelling and noticed the way she said she with a little too much hate.

"First of all please calm down. Secondly I've been feeling like this ever since Savitar now that I think about it. Third you know I had to go into the speedforce to save the city. Lastly Kara only helped me realize a few things that I've been feeling for a while now."

"Oh I bet she helped you. What, did she bat her eyes, flash her skirt, and tell you that we shouldn't get married?"

Barry was offended now. "Don't talk about Kara like that. She's one of the nicest, sweetest girls there is. Maybe if you were more like her I wouldn't be feeling like this."

That did it. Iris was mad before but now hearing Barry say he wished she was like Kara made her furious. "You want me to be like that freak? Is it the powers, do you like blondes? What is it? Tell me what makes Supergirl so great!"

By this point Barry was so mad he could feel the electricity flowing in his veins, the speedforce reaching out to him. He quelled it back in an attempt to control his emotions and simply said "She's a better person."

"What the hell does that mean? _She's a better person_. Who kept this team together while you were gone? Who was there when you were struggling as The Flash. If it wasn't for me this team and this city would be in serious trouble."

At that Barry laughed. "The team can't stand you Iris. This whole _We're The Flash_ crap is ridiculous. Anyone would be a better leader than you. Hell Wally would've been a better choice. And for you to stand here and place yourself on such a high pedestal while degrading someone like Kara then maybe the wedding shouldn't be postponed, maybe we should just cancel it."

Barry couldn't believe he just said that but now he felt more relieved than ever before. When he looked at Iris all he saw was fury however. "If you wanna cancel the wedding then fine. But you need to get out of here now because I swear to God even you won't be fast enough to stop me." With that Iris slapped Barry across the face. Barry only slightly stunned simply turned and walked out the bedroom heading for the hallway. As he reached for the doorknob to leave the apartment he heard in a half yell half sob "Go to your Alien whore. That's where you wanna be anyway."

Barry was running. He didn't really have a destination in mind, he was just running. Running for the freedom. Running for the relief. Simply running. He never realized he opened the portal until he saw it while running into it. Stopping when he came through the other side he quickly looked around worried he jumped into another unknown earth. When he saw the streak in the sky coming towards him he realized he had somehow jumped to Kara's earth.

"Flash what are you doing back so soon?" asked Supergirl.

Barry wasn't sure. He never intended to jump here. Sure the first time had been an accident but he had also been using the tachyon device. Now he had now idea how he got here. Or did he? Barry remembered back to his argument with Iris. How when she brought up Kara he could feel the speedforce inside him reaching out. At first he thought it was in response to his anger at Iris's comments. Now though seeing her in front of him, hair shining in the sun, eyes sparkling he knew what it was. Barry Allen was in love with Kara Danvers. Without thinking and without hesitation he pulled her into a kiss. A deeper kiss than one he had with Iris in a long time.

Barry then realized what he was doing. He was on another earth, just broke up with Iris, and was kissing a girl who he didn't even know how she felt about him. Barry sheepishly started to pull away only to be pulled back into the embrace by Kara. This told Barry all he needed. Kara felt the same for him as he did her. Separating from the kiss they simply looked at each other lost in the moment. Kara was the first to speak. "What now?"

"I don't know, But we'll figure it out together."

Kara liked the sound of that. "Together" she replied.

 _Ok so I hope you all enjoyed this little story. As I said up top be sure to check out the pages for this challenge as well as the other stories submitted for it. I also have a Harry Potter story I'm working on right now as well as another Flash/Supergirl story that is in development so be sure to subscribe for those stories. Peace._


End file.
